


Soft Spot

by Slime_Qween



Category: Black Flag (Band), Danzig (Band), Punk Rock RPF, Rollins Band, The Misfits (Band)
Genre: Comic Book Lore, Cross-Posted on Rockfic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Qween/pseuds/Slime_Qween
Summary: Legendary punk power couple Henry and Glenn share a quiet morning together.
Relationships: Glenn Danzig/Henry Rollins
Kudos: 2





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for UnassumingUser, as part of 2020's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Henry Rollins,Glenn Danzig (Black Flag,The Misfits, Danzig): I challenge you to write something fluffy and domestic but in the same time completely in character for both.'  
> A short and soft fic featuring two of my favorite meat head punks. Glenn may be a tiny bit OOC in that he actually has a sense of humor here; as Henry himself has said, the real Glenn "doesn't have a wide birth for humor." I also don't know the names of any of Glenn's cats, so I named the one in this story after the cat who has a producer credit on several Dead Kennedys albums.

Henry awoke not knowing where he was. The room was warm and dark, and he realized suddenly that there was another person in bed with him. He then realized that he was laying in a real bed, not on a couch or chair or sleeping bag on a friend’s floor, or in a car or the lobby of an airport with his backpack for a pillow. He actually felt rested, a sensation he’d largely forgotten after months of travel. Through the dim light he could see the image of a woman on the wall in front of him, and it made him remember where he was and who he was with. He was looking at a pinup of Vampirella drawn by Jose Gonzalez, which meant he was in Glenn’s room, and the reason he knew the names of the character and artist was because he had once made the mistake of asking Glenn if the poster had been drawn by “that Frazetta guy,” and had been treated to a long explanation of the differences between the two artists, as well as the background and lore of the character. He now avoided asking Glenn about his collectables unless he had an afternoon to burn.

He closed his eyes to Vampy’s barely-clothed form and breathed in deeply. The sun was coming up, but Henry stayed still, not wanting to leave the peace of this moment. Glenn was still asleep behind him, pressed up against his back. Henry could hear him breathing, slow and peaceful. Even with his eyes closed, Henry could picture the room around him; the pictures on the walls, the books and records, all the little trinkets and toys. The whole room was suffused with Glenn-ness, his personality, his interests, all the little things that made up his life. It wasn’t Henry’s room, but it felt like a kind of home.

Behind him, he heard Glenn stir. Moments passed in silence, and then he felt a hand begin to creep up his side. He couldn’t help smiling as the hand made its way to his chest and squeezed his pec. Henry looked over his shoulder. The hand stayed where it was.

“It’s not even 8 a.m. and I’m already getting groped like a piece of meat. I see how it is,” Henry teased.

“Lay off,” Glenn mumbled sleepily. “I missed you and I missed your fat tits.”

One day Henry would have to talk to Glenn about his rabid breast-fetishism, but for now he decided to let it drop.

“Do you want some coffee?” he asked, moving to get up.

“I want you,” Glenn replied, hugging him tighter.

Henry sunk back and rolled over to face Glenn. His expression was gentle and open, unguarded in this intimate moment. Henry always suspected there was a lot of effort that went into being Danzig, but for now he was just Glenn. He reached out and brushed a few stray hairs off Glenn’s forehead, then rested his hand against his cheek, caressing his face. Glenn placed his own hand over Henry’s, mirroring his gesture.

“I really did miss you, you know that, right?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah, I know. I missed you, too.”

They kissed, slowly and without urgency, enjoying the simple tenderness and sensuality of the act.

“You wanna pick up where we left off last night?” Glenn asked when they finally parted.

“Oh man,” Henry laughed, a little embarrassed. “Don’t remind me of that.”

He had flown into town late last night, aching and exhausted from months of non-stop travel. Glenn had been there to pick him up from the airport, and despite a session of heavy, frantic kissing that started as soon as the car was in Glenn’s driveway, the need for sleep had won out over the need for sex and Henry was snoring before he could even get his pants off. Glenn had let him sleep, which he was grateful for, but it still made him feel like a total puss.

“What, you afraid you’re gonna pass out again?” Glenn teased. “Don’t tell me you’re getting so old and gray that even I can’t keep you awake?”

“Not a chance! Get over here, I’ll show you how old and gray I am!”

He grabbed Glenn around the waist and soon the two men were in a tangle of bedsheets, laughing and wrestling playfully.

They both jumped as something heavy hit the bed. Henry looked up to see a dark, hairy shape advancing towards them, purring loudly. Glenn rolled on his back and put his hand out to greet his cat.

“He knows I’m awake, he won’t leave us alone until he gets his breakfast,” Glenn said apologetically.

As if he knew he was being talked about, the cat stepped down hard on Glenn’s stomach, making him grunt and wince.

“Seriously, Norm?”

Norm purred louder.

“Guess I better go feed you before you start trying to eat my face,” Glenn said, scratching Norm’s back. Norm meowed shrilly in agreement.

“Do you want breakfast?” Glenn asked as he got up. “I want breakfast. I’m making breakfast.”

“Breakfast sounds great. Let me get dressed and I’ll come down and help.”

Glenn scoffed.

“Like hell you’re helping. I’m the host, I do the cooking.” He pointed a threatening finger at Henry. “You better relax when you’re here, if you keep falling asleep when we try to have sex I’m not gonna be happy.”

Henry could only laugh as Glenn left the room, Norm leading him down the stairs, meowing all the way.

***

He could hear commotion as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. When he got to the door he saw Glenn bent down in front of the fridge, staring inside. There was a frying pan on the stove and the coffee maker was already running. It looked like Glenn had actually cleaned recently, Henry noticed approvingly. Glenn looked up as Henry entered the room.

“You still eat eggs, right? You’re not doing that, uh…” he paused, trying to remember the word. “Vegan? Is that what it’s called?”

“No, eggs are good. You want help with anything?”

Glenn huffed at him.

“I told you, you’re my guest, you’re not working when you’re here. Sit down and let someone wait on you for once.”

Henry raised his hands in defeat and took a seat at the kitchen table.

He watched in silence as Glenn got breakfast going. It was so different to see him in such a domestic setting, and Henry felt a secret pride that he was one of the few people who got to see him like this. He quietly got up and walked over behind Glenn, putting his arms around his waist. Glenn allowed himself to be held, only protesting slightly when Henry started kissing his neck.

“I’m gonna burn it if you distract me,” he said.

“I didn’t know it took that much concentration to scramble eggs,” Henry replied, kissing up the side of Glenn’s neck and around the shell of his ear. “I’ll eat it even if it’s burnt.”

Glenn laughed softly.

“You’re a caveman, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, and you love me.”

“Mmm, I suppose I do. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you get away with annoying me all the time.”

Henry laid his head against the crook of Glenn’s neck and closed his eyes. It felt so good just to exist with Glenn in this moment, this small place in time that only they shared.

A soft shower of rain pattered against the kitchen window and the sudden sound made both men look up. The sun was still visible, but it was quickly being covered by large, dark clouds that had rolled in from the coast. Glenn gestured to the window with his spatula.

“It’s your first day in L.A. and it’s raining! That’s a shame, I was gonna take you out to do stuff.”

“Who knows, it might clear up later. Besides, I’m sure there’s plenty of things we can do at home.”

“That’s true. I’ve been wanting you to help me clean the garage.”

For a moment Henry couldn’t tell if Glenn was joking or not.

“Well, so much for relaxing while I’m here! Sometimes I think you only keep me around to do chores,” Henry pouted.

“That’s not true! I also keep you around for eye candy. Besides, you’re the one who keeps asking to help.”

“I guess I set myself up for that,” Henry conceded. “I could combine my two roles for you, you know, wear some tiny little shorts and clean the house?”

Glenn laughed out loud.

“What, you have some French maid fantasy you’ve never told me about?” He shook his head, his long hair brushing against Henry’s cheek. “Tell you what, Fifi, we eat breakfast and then I can start measuring you for dresses. These eggs look about done to you?”

“Yeah, I think the coffee’s ready, too,” Henry answered.

He smiled.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
